


In a World of Magic

by QueenofMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Non-binary character, Original Characters - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Violence, What do you write in tags, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofMidnight/pseuds/QueenofMidnight
Summary: On the 12th hour of the 1st day of August, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, known widely in both the magical and muggle worlds, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the magical children as possible, using a spell to sort the magical and the muggle children apart..He got 7.OrHarry Potter and The Umbrella Academy Crossover
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts letters for the UA children come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: For the first few chapter I use the numbers because in canon-verse the children pick out their names when they are 13 and Five was in the process of picking one out when he left and then he just stuck with Five. I'm not having them spend 3 years at hogwarts with number though, but just go with it for the begin.

On the 12th hour of the 1st day of August, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, known widely in both the magical and muggle worlds, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the magical children as possible, using a spell to sort the magical and the muggle children apart..

He got 7.

~~~~~

It was a nice day. Or, at least that’s what Seven thought. Her siblings didn’t really agree with her. They said it was too hot for their training.

But she didn’t have training, so she couldn’t really relate.

Seven was sitting in her room, tapping her fingers on her desk. There wasn’t really anything to do. It wasn’t a Saturday, and even if it was, it wasn’t even 12 yet. 

There was something special about the day though. She couldn’t remember what it was. Maybe Mom was making something good for dinner?

She sighed and looked around the room for something, anything to do. Her eyes caught on the window.

A black dot was flying towards her. Seven got to her feet and walked to the window, curious.

The black dot got bigger and she saw it was a bird of some sort. It didn’t look like a pigeon, which was normal to see, and it certainly didn’t look like any of the song birds she had seen in trees in the early morning.

The bird crashed into her window. She jumped back, startled. It sat up and shook itself off then started tapping on the window with its beak.

Seven sighed and opened the window. The bird flow in right passed her and landed on her desk, sticking out it’s leg.

“What the…” She muttered. She moved over to it and looked at its leg. Tied to it was an envelope.

She looked around. “Um…Wait here.” She turned and speed walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall to Six’s room. Six was the only one she knew she could ask. The others, well...not so much. She knew if she did try to talk to most of them, they would  _ try _ to listen, but Six also gave the best advice. And the best hugs.

Seven knocked on Six’s door. It only took a second for him to answer.

“Seven? What is it?” He rubbed his eyes like he was tired.

“Um...Can you come to my room for a second, I need to show you something.”

Six glanced behind him nervously. “Uh...not at the moment sorry.”

A feel that she wasn’t used to (Anger? Betrayal?) began to grow in her stomach. Of all her siblings, she thought he was the only one she could rely on.

“Okay,” She nodded. If she could see her face, she would realize why Six looked so sad when she said that. But she couldn’t, so she just turned away dejectedly.

Back in her room, the owl was still waiting.

“What do you want?” She demanded. Her emotions began to do something strange. They seemed to grow like they had never before.

The owl just held out it’s leg again like it was expecting something.

Seven sighed and began to untie the envelope. At least if she could get it off the owl she could show it to Dad. Maybe he would know what it was.

Once it was off, the owl turned around and flew out of the room like nothing had happened.

She stared after it until it was just a dot in the distance then looked down at the letter. Written on the back was: 

Number 7

Second floor

The Umbrella Academy

Seven paused. This letter was addressed to her? Why? Who outside of the academy knew she existed?

She looked around the room as if there was anything else that the owl might’ve dropped. But there wasn’t. All that there was was the letter in her hand.

Her eyes drifted back to the writing on the letter. It was green. And the letter itself was strange too. The paper didn’t look like...well, paper.]

Footsteps thudded in the hall, causing Seven to look away from the paper. She went over to the door and peaked her head out.

Six, Four and Three were walking down the hall. They all had something clutched in their hand.

Six glanced at her when he heard the door open. He looked down and saw the letter in her and hand then made a b-line to her. Four turned and saw but just waved at Seven. There was a strange look in his eyes that made her shiver a bit.

“You got one too?” Six asked, turning her attention back to him.

“Yeah. What are they?”

“We don’t know. We’re going to ask Dad. Wanna come?”

She thought for a moment. She had been going to visit Dad before she saw the others but...she was still a bit mad a Six for the way he turned her away. On the other hand, he was probably dealing with his own owl at the moment.

“Ok.”

Together, right behind Three and Four, they started walking down the hall.

Seven heard a door open behind her. Then another. One and Two possibly? She didn’t hear anything above her, which either meant Five was being quiet or just teleporting.

It took a while to walk down to the foyer, but once they did they saw that Dad, Mom and Pogo were waiting for them.

Instinctively, their feet took them to their places, leaving just enough room for the others. And slowly the gaps were filled in.

Once they were all there, standing in numerical order, Sir Reginald cleared his throat.

“I have an important announcement to make.” His eyes scanned over them in a way Seven had seen for many years, but this time she was one of the ones in his gaze.

“As you all know, you children are different from others you may have seen outside the academy. This is from both your powers and your ability to use magic.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Seven saw the other’s bouncing a bit. They all looked excited. They grew up knowing that they could do magic but never using it.

“And, as you know, today is August 1st. Your birthday.” That’s what she had been forgetting. It was their birthday today.

“When young witches and wizards reach 11, they are invited to a school based on where they live. Normally, you would be going to Illvermorny. But I have gotten you into Hogwarts, the wizarding school in the United Kingdoms.”

“Why?” A voice from her left popped up. She didn’t need to turn to see that it was Five.

“Why what, Number Five?”

“Why not go to Illvermorny?”

Seven wished she could tell him to be quiet. But, no matter what, Five would always speak out against their father more.

“Do not question me, Number Five,” He snapped. Dad took a deep breath then said. “Now, I have arranged accommodations for you when you get to Londan. You will stay there for a month before proceeding to Hogwarts. In the time, you will get your supplies, which are listed in the letter you all recived.”

Five looked like he wanted to say more but he kept his mouth shut. So did the others, despite the fact that they all looked like they had something to say.

Seven didn’t. She guessed she was the only one that was fine with this. It was just Dad shuffling her from one place to the next, no different than the rest of her childhood. She’d just learned not to question it, unlike the others.

“Now, you should get back to your rooms to pack. You leave tomorrow after all.” With that, Dad turned around and marched away. Pogo gave a strange look to the children before following. Grace just smiled and followed.

The siblings sat there for a few seconds.

“What the hell was that?” Two demanded a second later. Seven turned, shocked.

“Two!” One glared at their brother. “Don’t use that word.”

“No he’s right, what the hell?” Four asked, waving absently around the room. As always, he seemed to be watching something they couldn’t see.

“Two! Four! It’s not our place to question it. You heard Dad, we have to go pack.” One turned like their father had done and marched up the stairs like a soldier.

“He’s right,” Three spoke up. “We should get packing.”

Five rolled his eyes as Three followed One.

“What do you guys think about this?” Six asked.

Four shuffled on his feet. He glanced behind him quickly and then looked back. For a second Seven thought she saw fear in his eyes, but then he was smiling and she forgot about it. “I think that this is gonna be fun!” His smile looked so real, Seven believed him.

Two scoffed. “You d-don’t think that this is w-weird?”

“Nope! Besides, weird is what we do daily!” Four spun around, much less formal than the others, and walked up the stairs.

Two glanced at the others for support but Five just disappeared. Six looked down.

“I think that we should go along with it. You know, get in less trouble now, solve the strange mysteries later.”

When Two turned to her, she shrugged. He scoffed at her.

“Typical.” He muttered before marching up the stairs.

Slowly, Seven and Six followed.

Finally, when they got to the hallway to their rooms, Ben looked like he wanted to say something but Seven ignored him and just walked to her room.

After she closed the door, she moved to the foot of her bed and opened the trunk that lay there. It was pretty empty, as always. She had just used it to store the few books that she managed to get.

Looking at the trunk made her realize truly how much her life was going to change. Sure, she had grown up around magic. There were the house elves in the hidden basement that she had seen once or twice, the occasional healing spell if one of her siblings got hurt in training. But she never imagined that she would be traveling across the ocean to learn magic. She always thought that it would just be added to their lessons at the acadmey.

A knock came at the door, shaking Seven from her thoughts. She glanced up and saw Mom smiling at her.

“Yes Mom?”

“Your father sent me to give you these.” Mom walked into the room and set down a pile of...clothes? Then she turned around and left.

Seven moved over to the pile and sifted through it. They were definitly clothes but not like she had ever seen. They looked like normal Muggle clothes except for the few strange, large black ones.

She held one up. It looked like a short black sheet. But then it clicked. It was a cloak. She had seen her father wear them a couple times, mostly when he was going out somewhere.

There were three of them, all identical. It reminded her of the uniforms in her closest.

Seven set down the cloak and kneeled next to her trunk again. She took out all the books and trinkets she had collected over the years and set them aside before taking all the clothes and moving them in neatly.

Her siblings called her a “neat freak” but now she was happy for it. She would have plently of space for all the supplies that she would pick up.

Once her trunk was packed, Seven moved onto her bed. She took out the letter from her pocket and examined it again. Carefully, she opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

_ Dear Ms. Hargreeves _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than August 15th. _

She set the letter down on her lap. It all matched up with the information Dad had given them.

Seven went to put the letter back in the envelope and noticed a second piece of paper. She set the letter down and grabbed the other one.

_ Uniform _

_ First year students will require: _

_ Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_ One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

_ Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tages _

_ Course Books: _

_ All students should have a copy of each of the following _

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One), by Miranda Goshawk _

_ A history of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot _

_ Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling _

_ A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch _

_ One THousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Sport _

_ Magical Draughts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger _

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander _

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_ Other Equipment: _

_ 1 wand _

_ 1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials _

_ 1 telescope _

_ 1 set glass scales _

_ Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS_ **

There was one part that rang in her head. “Students may bring an owl, a cat or a toad.” Would Dad let her buy one? Probably not. Maybe her siblings could convince him, but why would he want to waste money on her?

What would she even get anyway? A cat? No, she didn’t think she could stand a cat. A toad? Definitely not. Maybe an owl..

Seven pushed away the thoughts. Better to not get her hopes up. She glanced out the window and saw it was still pretty early in the day. Judging by the sun, it was almost noon. She should’ve started lessons by now. Without them, she had virtually nothing to do.

She tried reading for a bit, but all too soon it was lunch and she had to stop. Afterwards she couldn’t get quite as into it as she would like. But besides reading there was nothing else to do in her room. So she walked out of her room and went to try to talk to one of her siblings.

The first one she saw was Four. His door was flung open and she heard him talking to himself.

She knocked on the door and he turned, smiling.

“Hey Sevvy!” Four grinned. “So, whatcha doing?” He jumped onto his bed and motioned for her to come in.

“Oh not much. Just, you know, packing.”

Four’s eyes drifted over to his desk. “Yeah, Mom came in a while ago and gave me some clothes. They don’t really look…”

Seven followed his eyes and almost laughed. The clothes were brightly colored. Like, really bright.

“Maybe she gave me Three’s,” He mused before shrugging. “Oh well.”

She smiled.

Four studied her face for a millisecond before saying, “So, are you excited?”

She shrugged.

“Come on, at least we’ll get out of this bored place and have some real excitement!” Four gestured at the nothingness in his room.

“Well...It’s going to be so...different.”

Four shrugged. “Well, you’ll have us!”

She prayed that he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They arrive in the magical place known as Diagon Alley!


	2. Into the Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings arrive at the Leaky Cauldron

Two days later, they were all standing around the fireplace. Number Two felt uneasy. They would be on their own for the first time in their life. On their own for a month. Surely that wasn’t safe.

Who was he kidding. One had superstrengh, Three could mind control them and Six could summon a tentacle monster in his stomach. They would never be safe.

Their father walked in front of them, carrying an ornate box. Two couldn’t see what was in it, but it seemed to be important.

“Now, children. I have already sent your trunks there, so they will be waiting for you in your rooms. You are to take a handful of this,” He gestured to the box, “Step into the fire and throw it down saying ‘Diagon Alley’. When you get there, you are to go to the bar and ask for rooms 102 through 109.”

Two wanted to point out that there wasn’t much information in those instructions but he held his tongue.

“Now, Number One, you are going first.”

One nodded and stepped forward. He reached into the box that was being held out to him and pulled out a handful of something. Then, he walked to the fireplace and stepped in. He held his breath and then released his fist saying, “Diagon Alley!” There was a flash, and then he was gone.

Two stared at the fireplace. Where had he gone?

“Number Two,” Their father barked.

Two stepped forward as One had. He reached into the box and pulled out a handful of what was in there. It felt like dirt or ash or something. Then, he confidently marched to the fireplace and stepped in.

Surprisingly, the flames only felt warm. They didn’t burn him at all, just tickled. It was like they weren’t flames. Probably magic or something.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and remembered what Mom had told him. “Picture the word in your mind.”

Then, Two released his fist, letting the powder fall to the ground and said as clearly and loudly as he could, “Diagon Alley!”

Instantly, it felt like he was being lifted off his feet and flung somewhere. He saw views into places he had never been too. A couple of restaurants, a few shops and a whole lot of houses.

Then, all of a sudden he stopped and his feet were touching solid ground again. Two collapsed on the spot, groaning. He felt a bit sick.

After a moment, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around. He was in a large room with tables all around. Above him was a long dark shaft made of stone. Many people were sitting in said tables and they were all dressed a bit strangely. The good part was none of them paid attention to him. The bad part was none of them paid attention to him, which meant that he couldn’t find out where he was.

He pushed himself to his feet and looked around. He had been sitting in a fireplace, which he quickly scrambled away from. Then, his eye caught on One, standing in a corner, looking around the room.

Two made his way over and stood by One, trying not to look out of place. But, if you asked him, a dragon could walk in and not look out of place.

“Hey,” He said, watching the fireplace in case anyone else came out of it.

“Where are the others?” That was typical. Two didn’t even know if One could think of them individually without thinking of the others. They all seemed to be one entity in his mind.

“I don’t know.”

Less than a heartbeat after Two said that, another figure crashed onto the floor of the fireplace. It took a second for him to realize who it was and by the time he did, One had surged forward to help Three to her feet.

Because, Three was the only one that mattered to him. Or so it seemed.

Once she had finished brushing herself off, they made their way back over to Two. Three stood slightly in front of them so she could talk to them better.

She looked pale and shocked and Two could tell it wasn’t from the fireplace jumping.

“Are you okay?” One asked.

“No..uh, Dad got a letter right after you left,” She nodded at Two, “And uh...he got mad. The other’s might be a while.”

“Mad at what?” Two asked curiously. One shot him a look, as if to say that he was the only one that was able to ask questions or that Two was encroaching on a personal conversation.

“I don’t know but he seemed to get mad at Four…” Three closed her eyes and shook her head.

One glanced up and fixed his eyes on the fireplace again.

For a second, it looked as though Three was going to continue speaking, but she just moved to stand next to Two, as they had done their whole life.

But now, a few people began to glance over at the kids standing in the corner before turning back quickly like nothing happened.

As this happened, Two began to feel aware of everything. His clothes, for starters, felt weird. Too different, completely separate from the uniforms he had worn his whole life. And the cloak on his shoulders. Mom had called it a traveling cloak but that didn’t make it feel right. He felt out of place, like an outsider. 

That was a strange feeling. To feel like he didn’t belong. But, in a way, he did. Like the rest of them, he could do magic. Even if he may not show it sometimes.

It was a couple more minutes before another body dropped to the floor of the fireplace. 

The figure groans and pushes himself up quicker than the rest of them. He shakes his head and brushes the dirt off before stumbling his way over to them.

Three reaches out before pulling her arm back. 

“What happened?” One demanded. Now it was Two’s turn to shoot him a look. But when Four didn’t respond, One reached out and pulled him back so he was facing the group.

Four shook One’s hand off and tried for a smile. “Nothing happened. It was just Dad being Dad.” He walked quickly and stood next to Three.

It only took about two minutes for Five, Six and Seven to appear. Five was by far the most elegant, landing on his feet and only taking a moment to adjust before walking purposefully over.

Once they were all there, Two noticed they had formed a sort of semicircle, shielding them from view to all the eyes that kept glancing over.

“So, what now?” Two asked.

“Dad said to go to the bar and ask for rooms 102 through 109,” One said, sounding exactly like their father did when he was giving orders.

Two rolled his eyes slightly but went along. “Okay, so we do that and then what?”

“We’ll figure it out from there.” Then, as if the conversation was over, One started making his way over to the bar.

Without so much as a glance at his siblings, Two followed swiftly, trying to match his paces with One’s.

They reached the bar and the bartender immediately turned to them with a weary face.

“You kids are too young to drink,” He commented.

“We’re here for rooms 102 through 109,” One stated.

The man behind the counter whipped his hands off before moving to stand in front of them. “You by yourselves?”

One nodded.

The bartender grunted and pulled out a long stick. A wand. He waved it and seven keys appeared on the counter.

Two reached out and grabbed them. “T-thank you.”

“How long will you be here?”

“Until September 11th,” Two answered, trying to seem a bit more polite but also as sure and steady as One.

The bartender’s eyes flicked behind them where, presumable, the rest of their siblings were. “You kids going to Hogwarts?”

One nodded.

Three pushed her way in between One and Two. She smiled at the bartender. “I apologize for my siblings.” She shot them a look. “But, um, one last thing. Can you tell us how to get into Diagon Alley?”

The bartender raised an eyebrow. “I take it you ain’t from around here?”

“No. We’re from America, but our father insisted that we go to Hogwarts.” Another smile.

The bartender glanced behind him. “If you go out that door, all you have to do is tap the brick that is three up and two across from the garbage can three times.”

“Thank you!” Three trilled. She turned and walked towards a staircase on the other side of the room.

Two turned to follow only to be cut off by One. He sighed and followed. And judging by the footsteps behind him, so did the others.

The staircase was tight, only allowing them to go one at a time. Two would’ve liked to talk to Four, as from the few glances Two snuck he didn’t look alright.

The hallway was different from the pub below. Instead of being dark it was brightly lit. The wood made it look more comforting, like a house and not a random building. And, perhaps the biggest difference was the fact that the hall was quiet.

Two scanned the hall, noticing the doors for the first time. He squinted and saw the numbers on the doors.

_ 101, 103, 105… _ He looked up and saw his siblings stopping.

“So who gets what room?” Six asked.

“Why don't we go by numbers to make it easier,” Seven piped up. She looked around, watching their faces.

“But we have 102 through 109..” Three trailed off. “Actually, yeah that could work.”

One nodded like it was decided. Which it was. “Okay. How ‘bout we meet back here in an hour.”

They all nodded and Two began to hand out the keys. When he got to Seven, she looked like she wasn’t going to take it for a second but then grabbed it.

He turned back to the door labeled  _ 104 _ and fit the key into the lock. The door swung open and his eyes went wide at the sight of the room.

It was much bigger than his room at the academy. The bed looked like it could fit five people and the room itself was the size of one of their classrooms. The fireplace was already lit, along with several torches on the walls.

His eyes caught on the trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he walked over and knelt in front of it. Sure enough, it was his number engraved on the metals and when he opened it, all his stuff was in there.

Two stood up again and walked over to the bed and sat down. It was softer than his bed at home.

He tried to resist the urge to just lay down and go back to sleep. It was ridiculously early and he didn’t sleep well the previous night.

Despite his best efforts he curled up on top of the sheets and closed his eyes. It was just for a minute and he needed the rest before going to whatever Diagon Alley was.

What felt like a couple minutes later someone was shaking him. He rolled over and muttered something even he couldn’t understand.

Then the mystery person slapped him and Two bolted up. His hand reached under the pillow to grab a knife only to find there wasn’t one there.

Five was standing in front of him with a scowl on his face.

“One is upset that you’re not up. Get up.”

“H-how a-are you h-here?” Two rubbed his eyes and silently cursed himself for his stutter.

Five rolled his eyes. “Just get up.” And with that, a blue light filled the room and he was gone.

Two rolled out of the bed and looked down. He was still wearing his uniform and he got a feeling that it would stand out here.

He grabbed the darkest shirt and pants and quickly changed before leaving the room.

All of his siblings were already gathered in the hallway. One looked ready for anything. Four was slumped against a wall with his eyes closed. Six and Seven were rereading their letters. And Five was writing one his arm with a Sharpie.

One immediately turned to Two and gave him the Face. The Face was what Two called One’s disappointed face that seemed to say “This is why I’m Number One.”

“Should we get going?” One said curtly.

The others nodded and Four pushed himself off the wall, groaning a bit. His eyes flashed to the side as if he was looking at something then back.

One walked past Two towards the stairs, the others following. Two took up the back of the line to make sure no one fell behind. Because that’s what a leader would do.

Right?

Once they were down the stairs, Two noticed that the pub had cleared out a bit. There were still a few people but it wasn’t as crowded. 

Outside the pub it was sunny but cooler than it was at home. The air also smelled like rain and Two could see clouds retreating.

“What was it that bartender said? Which brick?” One asked.

“Third up and 2 across,” Three responded. One nodded and started tapping bricks.

He got the brick he was supposed to tap and tapped it three times then stepped back.

Two couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The bricks started folding inwards, opening up a gateway to a street filled with colorful buildings. He saw owls flying above people’s heads as they walked from shop to shop. There were people waving wands and the occasional object flying.

“This is Diagon Alley?” Three muttered. “It’s so…”

“A-awesome,” Two finished. “I-it’s awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring. It's mostly set up for other chapters, like showing how the kids act around each other and setting up for other characters to be introduced.  
> NEXT CHAPTER: A wild Eudora and an Elliott appear


	3. Diagon Alley

Three walked down the street at the front of their group. She was looking at all the shops, so different from the ones she had walked by at home.

Eventually, when they were about a quarter of the way down the street, someone tapped on her shoulder. She glanced over at One, who was signalling for her to stop by a shop labeled _Flourish and Blotts._

“What is it?” Five demanded when they were all gathered in a sort of circle.

“We should split up,” One said.

Two gave him a strange look. “Why?”

“Because we can cover more ground.”

“Besides we look weird walking around in a group,” Four added, leaning on a wall.

Three glanced over at him and he shrugged. “What, it’s true.”

“Okay, but what groups?” Three asked.

One paused to look around, considering. His eyes drifted over her and paused for a millisecond before continuing.

“Three and Seven, Four and Six and Two and Five with me,” He said finally.

Seven glanced over at Six who was standing next to her. “Wouldn’t it be safer to do bigger groups?”

“Divide and conquer,” Five muttered.

~~~~~

Four walked down the street next to Six, humming a song. He saw a few people glancing at him but besides that no one gave them any trouble.

“So, where to first?” He asked Six.

“I was thinking we should go to the bookstore first.” Six was looking at the list. Four peaked at it. They only had that one because Four’s had be burned in an accident involving matches and dressers.

“Then why are we heading this why?” Four asked.

Six looked up. “What?”

Four pointed to the sign that said _Flourish and Blotts Bookseller_ behind them. Six’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

Four laughed and grabbed Six’s arm, turned him around and started walking towards the store.

They walked into the store and Four was immediately hit with the smell of paper. It was calming. Sure, he might not be the bookworm of his family, but with the few books they were allowed to read, if he found one that would interest him, he read it fast.

He was still standing in the entrance, looking all around the shop when Six tapped on his arm. He blinked and looked over at his brother who just sighed and pointed to the desk then started walking towards it.

At the desk, Six gently knocked on the wood. The man who was sitting in the chair reading looked up at them.

“You kids coming to get supplies for school?”

Six nodded.

The man sighed and pointed to the back wall. “There’s a whole section for you kids.”

“Thanks.” Six’s eyes flicker around the store for a second before he turned and walked to the back wall, Four behind him.

They stopped at the back wall and Six started scanning the titles for any of the books on the list. Four tried to look, but nothing caught his eye.

He nudged Six and said, “I’m gonna go look around the store.”

Six glanced up uneasily. “I think we should stick together.”

Four rolled his eyes. “Come on, what’s the worst that could happen.”

“Four-”

“Please?”

Six finally sighed and looked back down. “Suit yourself,” He muttered.

Four grinned and patted his brother’s head. “Okay. I’ll meet you back here in like 10 minutes!”

He walked around the store for a while, just scanning titles before a young boy walked up next to him. Instinctively, Four tensed up, but the boy just seemed to be scanning the titles as well.

“So, are you going to Hogwarts too?” The boy asked suddenly.

Four blinked and glanced around, trying to make sure the kid was talking to him. “Yeah. You?”

“Same. First year.” The boy grinned. “What house do you want to be in?”

“I don’t know…”

“Yeah, me either. My sister,” He pointed to a girl that was looking at a bookshelf about 7 feet from them, “Says it’s stupid trying to figure it out before we get there.”

Four nodded. “So what’s your name?” He tried to ask causally.

The kid shrugged like it was a normal question. “Ian. You?”

“Four.”

Ian frowned. “Your name is Four?”  
“Well it’s not really a name, it’s more of just a number.”

“Why don’t you have a name?”

He knew Ian was just curious, but something about the question made him uneasy. Why didn’t he have a name?

Thankfully, Ian’s sister came to the rescue.

She appeared behind Ian and hit him over the head with a roll of parchment. “You can’t just go around asking people why they don’t have names, Ian!” She hissed.

“I can do what I want Jiya!” Ian snapped.

Jiya shoved him out of the way and turned to Four. “Sorry for my idiot brother.”

“It’s fine.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing you at Hogwarts then.” She turned and walked away, dragging Ian behind her.

Four watches as they leave the story, carrying armloads of books. Even though he knew it was stupid, he was still wondering why he didn’t have a name.

~~~~~

Five was walking along the road, deliberately moving faster than his brothers. Like everyone else in the family, they were insisting on being stupid.

He shook his head as he heard One calling for him and turned.

“What?” Five snapped.

One and Two stopped.

“We need to decide where to go,” One said, like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world.

Two scoffed and rolled his eyes. “W-where would you have us go?”

One paused. “Four and Six are getting books and Three and Seven are-”

“Yes, you idiot. I’m aware,” Five snapped. “Where are _we_ going?”

One’s eyes sweeped the shops while Two pulled out his list and scanned it. Then, at the same time, they both said, “We should get wands.”

Then, as always, they glared at each other.

“Fine. Let’s do that.” Five turned around and started walking down the street. When his eyes finally caught on a sign that said, _Ollivanders_ , he stopped.

When One and Two finally caught up with him, they took their places as if they were lining up to hear an announcement at the academy.

One pushed open the door first, holding it open for only a second. He walked in quickly, with Two on his heels. Five sighed, wondering if they would ever get along.

The store was dim and quiet. What looked like bookshelves lined the wall, all filled to the top with long rectangular boxes. Candles flickered all over the walls, giving off more light than what Five thought should be possible. And, at the back of the store, there was a hallway leading to what was presumably another room.

While One was busy looking around the room, Two pushed past him and walked up to the desk at the front and knocked on the wood a few times. One glanced over and hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Seeing if we’re alone here.” Confusion flashed in Two’s eyes after he finished speaking for a second, but then it was gone.

Five was about to turn away from his brothers and keep looking around the store when a flash of movement caught his eye. He glanced over at the hallway and saw an old man walking out of it.

One and Two turned and watched the man. One looked curious while Two looked a bit hostile. And Five hadn’t decided about what to feel.

The man looked them all over and sighed. “Which one of you is going first?”

“What do you mean by that?” One asked.

“Getting a wand, of course.” At the confused looks one their faces, the man sighed. “The choosing of a wand is very important. The magic works best when the wizard or witch is alone.”

Five nodded. “I’ll be going first.”

One turned to him. “Five are you sure?”

Before he could respond, the man interrupted. “Well, okay then. Leave us alone!”

Two shrugged and turned around, patting Five on his shoulder. One simply walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, the old man started moving. He walked around the desk and started grabbing things that were on the shelves.

“So, first things first, what’s your name?”

“Five Hargreeves.” He said it confidently. A part of him thought of the fact that the rest of his siblings wouldn’t say it so confidently, but he shoved it back.

The man raised an eyebrow at that. “I remember your father. Or, your adoptive father,” He said. “Yes, he had a 13 inch, Aspen wand with a dragon heartstring core.”

Five blinked. “How do you-”

“I remember every wand I have ever sold.” The man finally walked up to him and held out a measuring tape. The tape started floating in the air and Five noticed the long piece of wood that was at the man's side.

Then finally, the name of the man clicks. Five mentally slaps himself for not realizing it earlier, but to be fair, he was caught up in the fact that he was going to get a wand.

While the tape was measuring random parts of his body, Ollivander walked around the shop. He grabbed a few of the boxes and set them on his desk before grabbing a few more from another shelf. He muttered to himself, and glanced over at Five occasionally before going back to moving around the shop.

Eventually, Ollivander waved his wand and the tape measure flew back onto it’s shelf and Ollivander turned to Five.

“Come here,” He beckoned and Five walked towards the desk. Ollivander handed him one of the boxes and Five opened it, glancing between the box and the man before him.

Inside the box was a long stick. A wand. There wasn’t a word for what it looked like. But something about it didn’t feel right. Something in the back of Five’s mind was telling him that it wasn’t right, but Five ignored that.

“Oh, come on now, give it a wave,” Ollivander instructed him, only the slightest bit impatiently.

Feeling only the slightest bit awkward, Five raised the wand. Instantly, one of the light bulbs shattered. Ollivander wasted no time taking that wand from him.

It only took a few more tries before finding the right wand. Sometimes, the old man would go into detail about the wand wood and it’s core, but then others he would just hand Five a wand.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, Ollivander handed a wand to Five with a strange glint in his eyes. “This is a wand made of Elder wood with a unicorn hair core. 10 inches.”

Five took out the wand. It fit his grip perfectly, and it filled him with a weird sense. When he raised it, sparks flew out of the end. But unlike the other times this happened, the sparkes didn’t set anything on fire. They shot out of the end like fireworks, illuminating the shop with blue and red light. Five nearly dropped the wand in surprise.

Ollivander grinned. “I believe we have found your fit.” He carefully took the wand from Five and put it back in it’s box. “You know, this wand is made out of the rarest wood. It’s going to be tricky at points. I have a suspicion of what house you will end up in.”

Five took the box. “What house?” He asked excitedly, like a little child.

“Ah, that’s for you to find out.” With that, Ollivander turned away. “Send in one of your brothers now, would you?”

“Don’t I need to pay?”

“One of your brothers can do that at the end. Now send them in!”

Five nodded, even though he knew that the old man couldn’t see him. Then, he walked out of the shop.

After being in the dark for so long, the sudden light hurt his eyes for a second. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw his siblings sitting along the wall. Actually, Two was sitting. One was standing, looking as if their father was right there.

Two spotted him and stood up as One turned. Five just raised the box for them to see.

One nodded and started walking towards the shop. Two just stared until he was inside and then rolled his eyes.

“B-bastard.” He muttered.

“No kidding.”

It was another hour and a half before they were all done. One took the longest, staying in the shop for about an hour. But when he came out he looked proud of himself. Two was only about half an hour and when he came out he was smiling slightly. They all looked so much like children, for once, Five could pretend like they were normal and not superpowered kids, destined to save the world.

But then that moment was over. Because they could be like that. They were never really children, at least in Five’s opinion. They all had to grow up too fast. But if their father was right, then that was necessary.

It didn’t take long for One to start talking. “So what wands did you get?”

Two shrugged. “Apple wood with a dragon heartstring core. 12 and ¾ inches.”

Five could’ve sworn One rolled his eyes slightly at that.

“I got a beech wood wand with a unicorn hair core. It’s 14 inches.” One said proudly.

Two looked over at Five and mouthed, _“Wow, so amazing”_. And then went back to looking like nothing happened while Five tried to hide his laughter.

“Well, I got an Elder wood wand, unicorn tail hair core and 10 inches.” Five wanted to rub it in One’s face that Elder wood was the rarest wand wood, but he held his tongue.

“I-I wonder-r what the difference is,” Two mused.

“Not entirely sure.” Five admitted. “I think they can channel magic differently.”

One glanced up at the sky. “It’s getting late. We should meet up with the others.”

“Where? They could be all over the place,” Two reminded him.

Five glanced up at the sky. “It’s only midday. Let’s let them have a few more hours. Besides, there’s a lot more on our lists.”

One sighed. “Fine. We’ll go back to the rooms in a couple hours.”

Two gave Five a shit-eating grin. “Well, let’s go get our robes then!” Because if there’s was one thing that One hated more than not being the leader it was getting fitted for clothes. And Two knew that.

~~~~~

Three was walking down the street with Seven. They had just gotten fit for their robes and were debating whether or not to get books today. It was already midday and they still had so much to do.

In all honesty, Three was mostly just looking into shop windows. Diagon Alley was so...big. Bright. And there were more people than she had ever seen in one place before. 

Her eyes caught on two shops, both side by side. _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ was on the left and _Magical Menagerie_ was on the right.

Seven’s eyes also were on the shops and she turned to Three. “The letter said we could get an owl.”

Three considered. “I don’t know Sev. That’s a pretty big thing to get.”

“Fine, think about it this way. We’re gonna need a way to communicate with Dad, right? And that’s how they do that here. With owls.”

Three thought about that. “Well obviously Dad has his own owl, or owls,” She mused.

“And if we need to contact him first?”

Three gave in. “Okay. Fine. But if this goes wrong, this is your fault.”

Seven smiled. “Woo!” She cheered before rushing into the emporium.

Three followed cautiously. Seven didn’t have the same training she did. She wasn’t taught to look around every corner, to always try to look for potential threats. Three thought it was weird how her sister could just be looking around the shop to look and not be studying for threats. But, then again, she didn't know that she had to do that.

Seven gestured for Three to come closer and pointed to an owl. Three looked at it and smiled. It definitely looked like something her brothers would approve of.

“The other option was this one,” Seven pointed to the owl next to it. Three read the sign. _Long-Eared owl._ When she looked back up, the owl was staring at her.

“Awww,” She cooed. “New idea, let’s get this one to piss them off.”

Seven snorted. “Maybe Two would become friends with it.”

“Can you imagine?”

“He’d be all, ‘I am the darkness,’ while cuddling with it.”

Seven and Three started laughing. And when they finally stopped, they got the first owl. It was a barn owl that hooted at them curiously.

On the walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, Three was happier than she had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP. SCHOOL KEPT ME BUSY AND ALL. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.


	4. A Visitor from the Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings are visited by a witch from the Ministry with some information they need to know.

“What is that.” The question had come from One, who was staring wide-eyed at the thing sitting on the table.

“That,” Three said, barely keeping her laughter under control, “Is an owl.”

Five just rolled his eyes. “We know. But why?”

Seven let out another laugh and then said, “To contact dad, of course.”

Four stuck his finger in the cage. “I think he’s pretty cute.”

Two snorted. “Really? That is cute?”

Four shrugged. “You’ve got to appreciate the little things in life.”

“Says the person that wanted to burn down a store because he was bored,” Ben deadpanned from across the room. He was the only one that wasn’t involved in this conversation, for which Five was grateful for.

His eyes were still fixed on the table but no one noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to the owl. Sure, it was definitely a purchase that was impulsive and could backfire in their faces later, but Five saw the reasoning. But there was something else on the table.

As his siblings continued arguing, Five moved to the table and picked up the letter than none of them seemed to have noticed.

“Guys,” He called. But as always, his siblings were engaged in their own world so only Seven heard him.

“What’s up Five?” She asked kindly. 

Five showed her the letter.

“Who’s it from?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It just says ‘Ministry of Magic’.”

Seven grabbed the letter from him and flipped it over to read for herself. Her eyes furrowed.

“What do you think that is?”

At this point, Five had noticed Two’s eyes glancing towards them. But he didn’t make a move to get himself out of the conversation so Five didn’t pay him any attention.

“I think it’s like the government for wizards,” Six mused. Five jumped slightly as he hadn’t realized his brother had moved, then he nodded. It would make sense. A government would probably be interested in what six superpowered children were doing in their country.

“Should we open it?” Seven asked, passing the envelope to Six so he could read it for himself.

“I think we should wait for the others,” Six suggested.

Five snorted. “That could take forever.” He glanced over to where his siblings were still debating the owl.

“I heard that,” Three called, getting the others attention. She walked over to the group and looked at the letter over Six’s shoulder. After a moment Six passes it to her.

Four followed her, sticking his tongue out at One and Two who were glaring at each other. Then he walked over and whispered something to Six, who laughed.

“So what we looking at?” Four asked, stealing the letter from Three who squeaked in surprise.

“It’s a letter from the magical government,” Seven told him.

“What do they want with us?” Two asked. He had finally stopped glaring at One.

“I think we count as persons of interest,” One said. He marched over and took the letter from Four, who was leaning against the wall.

“O-of course we do,” Two snorted. “Wouldn’t you want to know about people who have s-superpowers?”

Three nodded.

One looked down and started opening the letter. Of course after about two seconds in the conversation he was making decisions and taking control. Five shook his head and watched One unfold the letter.

He frowned at the letter as his eyes flicked over it. After a few moments he lowered the letter and his eyes flicked over all of them.

“So?” Five demanded. “What did it say?”

Two, who was right next to One, grabbed the letter and glanced over it for a second before reading it.

“It says, ‘Dear H-Hargreeves, in two days a wizard or witch from the M-Ministry of Magic is c-coming to talk to you about c-certain-’” He cut himself off with a groan as he kept stuttering and all but threw the letter to the floor.

Seven crossed over to him and held out her hand. “Want me to read it?” Two didn’t really look at her, just handed her to letter.

“Dear Hargreeves, in two days a wizard or witch from the Ministry of Magic is coming to talk to you about certain changes and developments regarding your upcoming term at Hogwarts. They will also be informing you of necessary information. Sincerely, The Ministry of Magic.’”’ Seven looked up as she finished.

There was silence for a few seconds as they all processed what that meant. To Five, it meant that they were unknown threats and the Ministry wanted to find out more about them. But at the same time there was the possibility that they just wanted to make sure that the kids were adjusting to this new world. But he didn’t think so.

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Two said flatly.

~~~~~~

It had been two days since the letter had come. Five was slowly settling into the room above the pub. The small bookshelf was slowly being filled up with any books that he purchased in Diagon Alley. He had yet to get his robes and potion supplies but besides that he had everything.

Somehow, Three’s room had become the meeting spot. It was an unconscious decision, but, like right then, they all found themselves huddled around the table.

But unlike most times, they weren’t talking. They were waiting. Waiting for the mysterious person to come.

Five was lost in his thoughts. For once in the week since he had been introduced into the wizarding world, he wasn’t thinking about that. He was running the equations for his jumps over in his head again. But this time, the possibility of time travel was there.

By now, he was beginning to understand the equations. He was doing more than just remembering them. He was learning how it works.

In the back of his mind, he felt weak. All his other siblings, excluding Seven, had mastered their powers. That's what he had been told every time he had training. He had to figure out how to use his powers if he ever wanted to be like his siblings.

Someone tapped Five on the shoulder and he blinked a couple times and then scanned the room. His eyes immediately caught on the fireplace, which had been lit but now was out.

Around the room, all of his siblings, with the exception of Four, who was lying on top of the bookshelf, were looking at the fireplace.

Then, there was a pop and a woman in dark blue robes was standing there. She brushed off her robes and walked out of the fireplace as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She then walked to the desk and sat down.

The siblings glanced at each other. Three and One were the first to walk towards the woman, with Two and Five trailing close behind.

As they approached the desk, the woman waved a wand and seven chairs appeared in front of the desk. She gestured for them to take a seat.

Five slid into his chair, never taking his eyes off the woman. Although it was easy to figure out where she was from, she was still a stranger that had just walked in. THey didn’t know anything about her besides that she was from the Ministry of Magic.

The woman cleared her throat and then began to talk. “My name is Eleanor Allin. I was sent from the Ministry of Magic to go over some details about your upcoming term.” She looked at them as if they were five year olds who couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“Question,” Five asked. “Why did they send someone? Why not just tell us in the letter?”

Allin’s eyes pierced him for a second, then she looked away. “The Ministry thought that it would be easier to explain these things to you in person.”

“What kind of details?” Two asked. When Five looked over, he saw Two was playing with a knife on the arm of the chair.

Allin sighed. “A couple things. First, in a normal scenario, you would’ve been visited by a Ministry of Magic official when you got your letter so they could escort you to Diagon Alley and explain some things. So, it is my job now to explain everything that should’ve been explained.”

From the top of the bookshelf Four asked, “Why didn’t Dad explain it then?”

Allin’s eyes flicked to the bookshelf as if she hadn’t realized someone was up there. After a second, she finally responded. “Your father...forgot.”

“Dad doesn’t forget stuff though,” One said. “So what really happened.” For a second, One sounded like he was years older than he was. He sounded like a leader and a small part of Five was impressed.

Allin sighed. “That is something that it would be best for your father to explain. Moving on to important topics: what do you children know about Hogwarts?”

Five quickly glanced at his siblings and saw none of them moving to speak. He knew a bunch about Hogwarts, as he spent a couple days reading and knew that the others had at least skimmed their books.

“Not much..” Seven said.

Allin sighed again. “Okay then.” She glanced at them all again before talking. “Hogwarts is a school of magic. In it you will study subjects such as charms, transfiguration, potions, defence against the dark arts and more.

“While like other wizarding schools, a complete education at Hogwarts takes seven year, the school is also different. When you arrive, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin.”

Five kept his gaze on the witch in front of him while his mind searched for any information that he had read. In truth, there wasn’t much about the houses. Most of the books just listed the names and what the different houses meant, but they didn’t say how students got sorted.

“The four houses each have different aspects that are associated with them. Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, Ravenclaws are smart and creative, Hufflepuffs are loyal and hardworking and Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. Once you get sorted, your house will become like a second family.” Allin paused for a second. “Any questions?” 

Two leaned over and whispered, “She sounds like Pogo.”

Five snorted but masked his expression when Allin turned to him. 

“In Hogwarts, you will attend classes alongside the kids who are in your year from your house. During meal times however, aside from official feasts, you are allowed to intermix with others.” For a second, Five thought that Allin looked concerned about something but then it passed.

“Now, for the second important matter.” Again, the same look. “Your father decided to not name you. The school is, er, concerned that this might cause some difficulties for you children.”

“Like what?” The question came from One, who looked genuinely curious.

Allin’s eyes softened. “It’s hard to explain. That’s why we would like to offer you a chance to get a name.”

Five’s heart rate jumped. 

“Like what?” Seven asked.

Allin pulled her wand back out and waved it so that a small pile of papers appeared in front of all of them. One even landed on Four, who was still lying on the bookshelf. “These are lists of names that are a mix of random and names that would be common from where you were born. You can pick which one you like best.”

“D-do you have to pick a name?” Two asked.

“No. But I would advise taking a look at these names. Just in case. And, once you do, send an owl to the Ministry so they can record it.” Allin stood up then and her normal tone returned. “Well, that is all that I have to say to you children. If you have any questions, send an owl to the Ministry addressed to me. Goodday.” She turned and walked back towards the fireplace. She stepped in and pulled out a fist of powder, which she threw on the ground saying, “Ministry of Magic!” And then she was gone.

“Well that was interesting,” Five said dryly.

“Yeah,” One said. He leaned forward and took the papers in front of him and started flicking through these. “These names are interesting. Do you think Dad knows about this?”

“I don’t think he cares,” Two replied.

Five shrugged and grabbed the papers. As he began reading them his heart sank. Of course they wouldn’t care. These were premade, so they wouldn’t even notice. He tossed them on the desk and leaned back.

“Do you know how long we have to pick a name?” Seven asked curiously.

“Probably before we go to Hogwarts,” Three said. 

On the other side of Five, Six was flicking through his. Five tried to turn his head so that he could read the names but Six saw. For a second, he looked annoyed then he realized why Five was doing it.

“Did they give you…” Six trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Five nodded. “Can I look through yours?”

“Sure.” Six shifted so that they could look through together.

Three looked up and saw the discarded papers. She picked them up and skimmed them then snorted. “They’re not even good names. Seriously.” Three went to toss them behind her but Two and Seven grabbed them.

“They’re not all bad,” Seven commented.

“Y-yeah, I feel like Four would pick ‘T-Tiffiny’ if he could,” Two snorted.

“I would!” Four called.

“Five how would you feel about the name ‘Edward’?” One asked.

“What?” Five demanded.

One shrugged. “It’s on my list.”

They all laughed and then went back to reading the list of names. The quiet lasted only a few minutes though, because there was a scream and then a crash behind them.

All at once the siblings were on their feet, ready to fight. All except Seven, who was just turned around in her chair.

“Klaus?” Six asked.

Klaus was lying on the floor holding the paper at arm's length as if it offended him.

“They put Reginald on this list,” He groaned, sitting up.

Six, Seven and Three started laughing while One and Five smiled.

“A-are you s-sure that isn’t One’s l-list?” Two asked.

One groaned as the others laughed harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get this up!  
> To clarify a few things: In this, Five is trans. It's not a major storyline but its one of my favorite HCs so I wanted to implement it. And the Ministry doesn't know about this, so they gave him female names.  
> And last, if this all works out, next chapter they will be going to the Hogwarts Express  
> (Also I don't have a name for the owl yet sooo...suggestions?)


End file.
